Goznor
A small village that, despite its size, is the capital of the nation of Gonoroth, on the continent of Hadris on Belfan. The village of Goznor is inhabited by simple folk and mainly consists of shops. There's also a Yalortian monastery, and a barracks for the Town Guard (which get little work due to the calmness of the place). Castle Goznor is to the north, where the King of Goznor (and Gonoroth) rules from. Goznor is a town on the Planet Belfan, and is where MARDEK RPG starts. The village plays an important role in Chapter 1. It is also Mardek and Deugan's hometown. Their hero, Social Fox, is also from Goznor. Villagers * Derek * Deugan * Gallovar * Lilanea * Meraeador * Mardek * Mugbert * Polly Monster formations (chapter 2 only) *Zombie x1 (fought only when talking to a Zombie) Involvement The Fallen Star (Chapter 1) Mardek and Deugan have (most likely) lived in Goznor for their entire lives. It is the only "real" town accessible in this chapter and is (according to Rohoph in Chapter 2) the largest town on Hadris. Mardek and Deugan can't purchase items from any of the stores yet because they are too young (except the Miscellaneous Shop). Save Goznor! (Chapter 2) During Chapter 2, terrible things happen to Goznor. Moric, a member of the Governance de Magi, summons a horde of zombies to attack Goznor. Mardek and the others discover that the zombies are coming from the catacombs under the sewer. With a key given to them by Medium Priest Gallovar, they access the catacombs and defeat Moric who is responsible for the mischief. After his death, Goznor returns to normal, although he later attacks Canonia. Chapter 3 Goznor is where Meraeador and Legion could be recruited. Places In Goznor, there are five shops; a weapon shop, an accessory shop, an armour shop, a magic shop, and an item shop. There is an also an Inn, the sewers, a Monastery, a Guard Barracks, and many houses, including those of Mardek, Deugan, and Meraeador. After the events of chapter 2, a zombie roleplayer blocks the entrance to the sewers, thus preventing access to the sewers and Catacombs. Shops Armour Shop |- |- |- |} Weapon Shop This shop is owned by Derek and in chapter 3, after Deugan's supposed death, Derek closes his shop, stating that he doesn't want to sell instruments of death so that less people have to suffer the loss that he and his wife are suffering. |- |} Item Shop In chapter 1, only this shop allows the player to purchase items. Mugbert manages the store in chapter 2. |- |- |- |} Magic Shop |- |- |- |} Accessory Shop Talking to the shop owner in chapter 1 populates the Social Fox entry in the encyclopaedia. |- |- |} Secret Shop |- |- |- |- |} Meraeador's Workbench See Meraeador's Workbench. Maps Full maps of the area for each chapter, using in-game graphics, with everything of interest marked can be found here. Sidequests Chapter 1 - Collect 5 LeadPipes A sidequest that takes place entirely in Goznor is given by the 'insane' inventor, Meraeador, who lives in the house on the top-right corner of the town. He wants you to gather five s for him, which Fumerats drop in the nearby sewer, so that he can improve a robot he is creating. The reward is a , which prevents the sleep status being put on the wearer. Chapter 3 - Trade Quest Gallovar is looking for something to help him with his hair. Pass him and he will in return give you a raunchy . Unfortunately it's for the quest and you can't read it. Secrets Once the party obtains the , they can access a secret shop in Goznor that requires going through the blue Dream Circle in the magic shop. The secret shop sells rare and powerful items, including some sheet music for Elwyen. Trivia *The zombie roleplayer that blocks the entrance to the sewers in Chapter 3 mentions the story of his character - a zombie that woke up on a ship with amnesia, had a strange scroll, and met a blind person. This is a reference to the events of Sonny, including the zombie's name (Laddy). *Elwyen will suggest something to Mardek if spoken to in Mardek's bedroom, to which he brushes off and talks about Deugan which makes Elwyen lose her enthusiasm. *Mardek's mother will comment on each new character, if he is placed into the active party. Category:MARDEK Locations